


Wrap Party

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Set right after the drunken photo of Sam & Cait from Season 1 wrap party.





	

Drunk. Soooo drunk. I had left Sam to “take a piss” and went outside the pub to grab some fresh air. Fresh and bloody cold. I wrapped my coat tighter around my body, taking in heavy breaths then blowing them out once more, watching the fog float away in the early morning hours.

I heard the click of the door, the fleeting sounds of Celtic rock before it shut again, returning me to the stillness of the night.  
“Christ!” 

I turned to see Sam shivering and rubbing his hands together erratically. I walked up to him and he pulled me into his chest, wrapping his leather coat around my body, rubbing my back.

I smiled into his chest, inhaling the scent of alcohol…lots of it, and Heughan, “I thought alcohol was supposed to warm you up?” I questioned skeptically.

“Maybe we didn’t drink enough,” he said with a laugh into my hair.

I looked up into his glazed eyes, “Mr. Heughan, I thank you drank enough. This might be the first time I’m more stable than you.”

He kissed the top of my head and released me from his leathery shelter before wrapping an arm around my waist, “C’mon lassie,” he teased in a drunken Irish accent, “you better get yer man home before his cock never stands again from this cold.”

“Pssh. Like that would ever happen.”

“Hmm...” we walked a few step before I felt his grip around my waist tighten, “let’s find out.”

Sam pulled me into the alley beside the pub. It reeked of garbage, urine and a persistent dripping noise splashed somewhere in the darkness. 

I tried to pull him back by the arm, “Sam, no. It’s freezing. Let’s get home. You can test your cock out there.”

“Nah,” he pushed me to face the wall just hard enough that my knuckles scraped against the brick. I let out a little gasp, already feeling the sting as Sam pulled my hand back a   
little, kissing the bloody scrapes I could feel rise up on the torn skin. He licked them softly before gently sucking on them.

I felt his left hand slide up and down my left side as his right held my hand. Between kisses he whispered apologies and my head lowered back against him. Even through the thickness of our clothes, I could feel him growing. I was freezing, but his body was flaming hot against my backside. His coat, never fully zippered, was open and I pushed back against his hardness.

“I guess it still works,” I whispered and he mumbled a reply against my hand that I couldn’t hear. He only began to move up and down against my body. His jeans causing friction with mine as he shifted my coat to the side.

“I want you now, Caitriona. I want you against this wall with the whole world surrounding us.”

I cursed myself for wearing jeans. I should know better when I’m around him. Always go for the easiest access garment, but this was the wrap party. I figured with so many people and booze in abundance, I was going to get a little-too-handsy Sam, but that was it. Afterall, we were a secret. Just two co-workers that were…close.

I pushed back against him, my hips rotating against him, the sting in my hand had evaporated. I desperately needed his warm mouth on mine. His skilled and comforting tongue exploring mine like the first time. We kissed then. Our mouths scorching, drunk and needy, we fought internally for dominance. He always won. His tongue plunged deep within my mouth and I clutched at him, pulling him deeper. 

His wandering left hand found its way under my shirt and held onto a breast, how was he always hot, even when he was cold, his body was fire against mine. He pulled my hand free from his hair while we kissed, and placed it flat against the brick while his other still gripped my breast. He began to move against me the way he would if he was inside me.   
Our mouths broke free and I heard him grunt with each thrust. Cloth on cloth, too many barriers between us.

We froze suddenly. Voices. Turning toward the street we saw shadows. Overcoats and hats masked them, but their voices gave them away. Ron, Maril and Terry stood talking. We couldn’t hear everything they said, but our names were mentioned. Ron had asked if anyone had seen us and Terry offered that we had probably just left for the evening. Separately, of course.

I felt Sam move against me again, slowly at first, then hastening his pace. Our eyes still fixed on the walkway, we began moving in unison. The idea of being caught was too exciting. The more they spoke, the faster we moved. Sam pulled me tightly against him, his fingers gripping with bruising force as both my hands smacked hard against the wall. He moved one hand to cover my mouth, my moans increasing in volume, while the other reached around, thumbing against my pussy through my jeans. He pushed the thick seam of the jeans that ran through the crotch against me, rotating in unison with his body.

The talk and laughter from the street fell away into the night. Our only focus was completion and Sam dropped his head to my shoulder, biting my neck, whether to stifle his groans of completion or to encourage mine. I came hard against his hands attentions and he pushed me against the wall roughly as he came forcefully inside his jeans with a stifled cry against my skin.

We stood still a few moments. The world around us coming back to life as we did. The voices of our colleague and bosses were there, but we paid little attention. Sam pulled my   
scraped hand off the wall, kissing it again, “I’m sorry.”

I merely shook my head to free his guilt. I was fine.

We heard footsteps carry off in the winter chill and decided it was safe. I watched with amusement as Sam adjusted his jeans, his face screwing up in slightly disgusted look. He caught my eyes as he zipped his coat and pulled us toward the walkway.

“I haven’t done that in a very long time.” 

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Coming in my trousers,” he said with a laugh.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, “We’ll both be doing laundry tomorrow, I think.”

We turned North toward my flat and stopped dead. Maril stood leaning against the wall. Her face was stone, but a hint of a smile crossed her features as she pushed off the wall.   
Her silence screamed in our ears and we knew. She knew.

She pulled on her hat, her curls billowing around it, and headed off into the other direction, leaving us with nothing but quiet and very squishy, cold pants.


End file.
